Restless
by Andomiyu Orokatta
Summary: AU, PWP. Alfons has sweet dreams. Pairing: Hei/Al


Alfons Heiderich was bored and lonely. He'd had to drop out of university when his poor health made it impossible to continue. Before, whenever he _had_ managed to drag himself to class, he'd ended up coughing so violently he either interrupted the lecture or hacked up blood. The dean had made it clear that, in this day and age of communicable diseases, exposing classmates to bodily fluids, contagious or not, was unacceptable.

Now he'd never be able to realize his dream of becoming a mechanical engineer and working on space shuttles. Not only that, but his frailty meant he needed a caregiver, mostly to check up on him and make sure he hadn't keeled over during the day. Alfons had to move back in with his family, to his great shame, since he didn't have anyone he was close to.

Alfons constantly wished he wasn't so shy. As he looked in the mirror, he noted that his looks weren't why he was alone. He liked his blond hair and blue eyes. While his muscles could use some tone, he thought, his body wasn't bad, either. No, he decided, he was alone because he didn't leave the house that often. It wasn't that he was agoraphobic, he just didn't know that many people his age still residing in his hometown. Most had escaped and gotten jobs.

When his sister Winnie gave him an OxBox 365 for Christmas, it seemed like a godsend. It came complete with controllers and his favorite game, Fullmetal Alchemist. Soon, he spent most of his days playing. The first thing he did was create himself an avatar for the game. Alfons named his new alter-ego 'Alphonse.' It gave him anonymity, but was close enough to his real name that he wouldn't be confused. He tried to make Alphonse look as much like him as possible. In the end, he was satisfied. The OxBox graphics were amazing! Alphonse ended up having slightly darker and longer hair, but this only served to make him more attractive. What was startling was how eerily similar their facial structures were, since there were only a half-dozen faces to choose from. Now he wasn't as bored, but Alfons was still lonely.

Alfons, better known to the OxBox online community as 'Alphonse,' played Fullmetal Alchemist nearly everyday. Alphonse quickly climbed the leaderboards, and his rise was noticed by other gamers. The 'friend requests' poured in, and Alfons accepted them all. Despite this, Alfons was still lonely, since these friends weren't tangible to him.

One night, as Alfons lay in bed, he snaked his hand down his smooth belly and pushed down his pajama bottoms. He began to relax as he slowly pumped himself into hardness. He'd tried giving up his nightly ritual before out of guilt, but it seemed to be the only way to truly calm his body into sleep. If some of the handkerchiefs he laundered weren't stained with blood from coughing, nobody mentioned it.

He closed his eyes as he began to get into it. He could feel his muscles tightening all over. He fantasized that it wasn't his hand, wasn't...but then he stopped, because it really _didn't _feel like his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Alphonse.

Alphonse was, in a word, _beautiful._ His long hair was bound behind his head in a ponytail, just like in the game. Unlike the game; however, he was blissfully _nude._ There was not a stitch of clothing on the young boy. Alfons could see the angles of his hipbones pointing straight down to his hard cock. The resemblance to himself was striking.

"I must be dreaming," Alfons said to himself in a hushed voice. His avatar-come-to-life reminded him of an angel. For a moment, he wished he'd created a Heidi instead, but no, this boy was precisely what he desired. He'd ponder the narcissistic implications of this later, though. _Much_ later.

Alphonse gazed down at Alfons gently and asked, "I'm real enough for you now, at least, aren't I?"

Alfons shyly nodded. While Alphonse hadn't exactly answered his question, he found he didn't exactly care what the answer was, anyhow. In a sudden bold move, he caressed Alphonse's smooth face, and brought his own lips up for a kiss.

He was surprised by how enthusiastic Alphonse was in response. Eagerly, he deepened the kiss. Alphonse's tongue tangled passionately with his, as he resumed stroking Alfons' neglected erection. This caused Alfons to break the kiss, reluctantly. He stilled Alphonse's movements.

"Um, what about, you know – companionship? Can we get to know each other first?" he inquired awkwardly of the boy who'd shown up in his bed. This was not a situation he'd ever been in before, and was unsure how to handle it morally.

Alphonse looked sad for a moment. "We're not fated to have that much time," he replied cryptically. He brightened then with a mischievous look, and gave Alfons a squeeze that drove all the pesky thoughts about _morals_ away for the moment. He kissed Alfons again firmly.

Alfons gently rubbed his hands over Alphonse's body. He marveled at how it was soft and _hard _at the same time. Alphonse was slowly licking and nibbling down his torso. He thought he was going to _burst_. He nearly did, when he looked down and saw Alphonse lewdly licking the tip of his cock, while staring with those innocent eyes. Alphonse engulfed his length entirely with his hot mouth. As his head bobbed, his eyes remained locked with Alfons'. He didn't have time to warn Alphonse, and closed his eyes as he came. "_I want to make him feel good too,_" thought Alfons, "_as soon as I can move again, as soon as I...."_

_--_

Winnie noticed that her brother seemed much happier these days, despite his health remaining the same. He wasn't spending as much time online looking for friends; although, he _did_ spend more time napping.


End file.
